1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a salt, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern, which are used for semiconductor microfabrication.
2. Related Art
A resist composition which contains a structural unit derived from a salt represented by the following formula is described in Patent document of JP 2013-125204A.
